Adventure of Light Verde
by tigrun
Summary: it is a story about my pokemon OC and all his adventure over the pokemon region


The Beginning

19th August at 1:30 pm, Viridian City

'Ding dong'

"Can you get the door, Light" said Uncle Wilton

"Of course Uncle" I answer, "Let's go Pika"

I open the door to find:

"Mom and Dad, I am so happy to see you, where have you being?"

"We are also happy to see you, we were just travelling in Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh to see the another professors" said Mom

"Even with all the work we wouldn't miss your 8 year's birthday" continue dad

"Thanks Dad and Mom, if you went to see Yellow, she is sleeping, a hour ago I sang her a lullaby" telling them sadly

"It is okay we will see her when she wakes up…" answer Mom

"Hey Jack, good to see you are taking good care of my sister " interrupted Uncle Wilton

"Do not worry, Wilton, I will take care of Lacie until I die"

"That's a good thing to hear; by the way Light didn't you say you had to see Professor Oak to help him with his works at 2:00 pm?" Ask Wilton

"Yeah you are right; I need to go, so I can finish it and after play with his grandaughter" I answer

"Wait Light!"

"What is it?"

"I am going with you; I need to see professor Oak too"

"Okay, let's go" My father and I use Dad's Dragonite to get there

Did I tell you that my father was a dragon type trainer from blackthorn city? But when he met professor Verde he suddenly was passionate by Pokemon and their evolution especially with legendary like Arceus, Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. He served the professor for 10 years and after marrying his daughter he eventually took the professor's name and his title to be professor Verde too. After they had two children me and my little sister Yellow who is 4 year's old.

Who am I? You may have guess, I am Light Verde; Pika and Dark are my partners, I have Pika since I was born in Viridian City, Dark is a darkrai that I got from my vacation in Sinnoh to see Aunt Cynthia from my father's side because I heal him with my Viridian power.

What do I look like physically? I've got blond hair from both of my parents and blue eyes from Dad. I have a normal height, normal clothes except I've got a necklace with a white stone full of mysteries, a gift of my grandpa which he discovered in a temple dedicated to a brother of Arceus, Miogaruna. "Light,

"Light, we are arrived, let's go find professor Oak"

Here we are, Pallet Town, the town which professor Oak lives in and this is also where one of my friend lives, Daisy Oak.

"Light!" scream a girl with brown hair with

"Daisy! I am happy to see you, how is your brother, Green? Still complaining about being professor oak's grandson?" I ask with a grin

"Unfortunately, yes but grandpa said he will send him to train in Johto with a gym leader" answer Daisy with a sad smile

"Don't worry, I think it will help him a lot" I said with a smile

"Thanks Light, you always know how to bring a smile to another"

"You are welcome Daisy"

"Did you need to see gramps?" ask daisy

"Yeah it's why my dad and I are here, dad needs to talk to him, I need to help him with his encyclopaedia"

"Okay, I am going to bring you to him"

"Then let's go" I said

"Good afternoon professor" I and dad said when we saw the professor

"Don't to use honorific between us, Jack you are also a professor and Light I know you since you were born" exclaimed Oak

"Okay then professor can I go finish the electronic circuit of your invention?" I ask

"Yeah you can do it, by the way you are a great help with the work"

"It is because I learn from the best, you, my grandpa and Bill's father"

"Thanks for the compliment, Daisy can you go with him if he needs help, I've got to talked to Jack alone"

"Okay, grandpa" Daisy and I went to the labotary

"So what do you wanted to see me about?"

"I have got some report that Ho-Ho was battling and someone and was captured and the person who captured it wants…"

4:30 pm

"It is already that late, let's go home Light, Your mom and sister must be getting impatient right now"

"Okay, see you tomorrow at my birthday party Daisy!"

"Okay, see you there, Bye!"

At our house, 5:00 pm

"Light you are late!"

"Sorry Yellow"

"She is right you know" said Mom

"Sorry, we were discussing something important and Light was working with Daisy…" answer Dad

"It is alright then let's eat so that Light and Yellow can play before she goes to sleep"

20th August,

Today is my birthday, I hope today is going awesome, because I plan with my parents a party which are invited my best friends: Bill, Daisy, Green, Lance, Sierra (his sister), Silver, and Amber (his sister).

At the party 2:00 pm

Everyone was arriving:

"Hey Light" said a boy with brown hair with brown eyes

"It is good to see you Bill, thanks for coming"

"Of course I came, I wouldn't miss gal"

"Happy birthday Light" scream a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes with a Dratini

"Thanks Sierra, good to see you Lance" I said to the boy with silver hair next to her also with a dratini

"Maybe you will prefer that if it was from Amber" said Sierra

"What?" I said while blushing

"You blushed, as I thought you like her" continue Sierra

"Stop annoying him Onee-chan" said Lance

"So is Sierra annoying you again?" ask someone behind my back

"Daisy, you have guessed it, hi there Green good to see you" I answer

"Happy birthday to you, thanks for inviting me" Green said

"I invited because you were almost the same age as Silver, and Yellow, so you can play with them"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" Exclaimed a girl with red hair and silver eyes who had an shiny Eevee who was with a little shy boy with the same color of hair and of eyes with a Sneasel

"Thank you Amber and Silver" I answer with a wide smile on my face.

"I told you that you like it better from her than from me" Sierra told me in my ears making blush again

"Stop messing with him Sierra" said Daisy

"Okay, twin brother"

After the cake, with the presents

"First this is a gift from your aunt Cynthia" Dad gave me a poke ball with a…

"Awesome a Buizel" I exclaimed

"Yeah it is the same you used to play with in Sinnoh; she told me it missed you" Mom said

"Tell her I like it right Buizel"

"Okay this is a gift from Crimson Berlitz who is sorry for not being there, it is a Chimchar, Hoenn's professor, professor Birch gave me a Treecko"

"Awesome"

"Lastly your grandpa was outraged that you didn't have a dragon pokemon so he gave you a Trapinch which will evolved into a dragon type pokemon"

"that's so cool"

"And since you now have 5 pokemon we bought you a belt that can hold your pokemon"

"Thanks"

"We, all of your friends, use our allowance to by you a pocket watch" said Sierra

"You guys are awesome"

"My gift is a prototype of the pokedex, here you go, you can keep perfectioning it if you want"

"Thanks Professor Oak!"

"My daughter has a last gift for you" said Giovanni

"Dad!" said Amber blushing without me seeing but Sierra saw it and giggled

"What? You need to give it to him"

"Honey be more gentle" said Karie, Giovanni's wife

"So my gift is this egg; I don't know from which Pokemon is it but I am sure it will do fine when he hatch in your team" said Amber still blushing a little

"Thanks, Amber, I will always treasure it until it hatch" I said with a smile which I think may have amplify her blushing

"thanks again everyone for your gift, now I am going to name you guys:

-grass (for Treecko)

-water (for Buizel)

-dragon (for Trapinch)

-Fire (for chimchar)

Later at the party

But suddenly when we were playing in the city without the parent, we heard a huge cry and a second later we saw a giant bird coming at us, by the sight of that Sierra and I try to protect the other by telling them to go to the forest, they did what we were told except silver wasn't fast enough and the bird was now trying to catch to take him somewhere not on our watch: Sierra use Dratini's twister and I use Pika's thundershock to slow the bird down, when we arrive to help Silver it was too late, we just saw claw and then nothing. When I woke up I realise we didn't save anything we were just capture the three of us

I had no idea that this event was the start of my very own adventure…


End file.
